


Run, Rabbit, Run

by d__T



Category: Mad Max 1979
Genre: F/M, spectrumslid roop/renholder ft. toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d__T/pseuds/d__T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalashnikorn and I were considering what would happen if Roop were a girl (she wouldn't be MFP, among other things) and if my oc Renholder were a boy (he'd be much more prone to abusive relationships, among other things). And then this happened.</p><p>updates uncertain</p><p>AU fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run, Rabbit, Run

Renholder’s seen her at the diner before. They both seem to frequent it and he’s paid attention, a little bit of a people-watcher. She’s tall, incredibly tall, and chubby too, round face framed with bangs probably cut by her mother. The rest of her hair is long and straight, ending midway down her back. She’s always got a little dish of candies that she brings with her, but also always orders a tea and a scone or a muffin or some small desert like that. And she sits and draws, huge panels of comics and portraits, chubby fingers deft with the pencils and charcoals, the occasional smear of black dust ending up on her face.

So one afternoon, he takes his coffee and slides into the booth across from her. She startles with a small squeak, brown eyes wide.

He can’t help but smile at that. Glancing down at the drawings -too large to hide even with her hands- he looks back up to her eyes.

“Hey, sweetie, what’s you name?” he leans forward just a tiny bit as he says it, makes him seem earnest.

She stutters a little, before speaking quietly. “I’m Roop.”

“Like boop?” Before she can react, he darts out a finger and boops her nose. “Cute name for a cute girl.” He’s smiling, wide and harmless.

“I’m Renholder. But  _you_  can call me Ren!” He says it like it’s a secret, just for her.


End file.
